fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The 100 Episodes of the Fairly OddParents
The 100 Episodes of the Fairly OddParents is a DVD full of 100 Episodes of the Fairly OddParents around the series. This DVD box set was released on September 10, 2009. There are 10 Discs, 10 episodes (Two eleven minute episodes: One full episode) in each discs. List Disc 1 *The Big Problem! / Power Mad! *Spaced Out / Transparents! *A Wish Too Far! / Tiny Timmy! *Father Time! / Apartnership! *Chin Up! / Dog's Day Afternoon *Dream Goat! / The Same Game *Christmas Everyday! *Boys in the Band / Hex Games *Boy Toy / Inspection Detection *Action Packed / Smarty Pants Disc 2 *Super Bike / A Mile In My Shoes *Timvisible / That Old Black Magic *Foul Balled / The Boy Who Would Be Queen *Totally Spaced Out / The Switch Glitch *Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad / Knighty Knight *Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary / Nectar of the Odds *Hail To The Chief / Twistory *Fools Day Out / Deja Vu *Information Stupor Highway *Scary Godparents Disc 3 *Ruled Out / That's Life! *Shiny Teeth / Odd, Odd West *MicroPhony / So Totally Spaced Out *Love Struck! *Cosmo Con / Wanda's Day Off! *Odd Jobs / Movie Magic *Abra-Catastrophe! (Part 1) *Abra-Catastrophe! (Part 2) *Abra-Catastrophe! (Part 3) *Sleepover and Over / Mother Nature Disc 4 *The Crimson Chin meets Mighty Mom and Dyno Dad / Engine Blocked *Most Wanted Wish / This is Your Wish *Beddy Bye / The Grass is Greener *The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker *Kung Timmy / Which Witch is Which? *Pipe Down! / The Big Scoop! *Crime Wave / Odd Ball *Where's Wanda? / Imaginary Gary *Chip Off The Old Chip / Snow Bound *Miss Dimmsdale / Mind Over Magic Disc 5 *Shelf Life *Hard Copy / Parent Hoods *Lights...Camera...Adam! / A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh! *Baby Face / Mr. Right! *Vicky Loses Her Icky / Pixies Inc. *The Odd Couple / Class Clown *The Big Superhero Wish! *Power Pals! / Emotion Commotion! *Fairy Friends & Neighbors! / Just the Two of Us! *Who's Your Daddy? / Homewrecker Disc 6 *New Squid In Town! / Wish Fixers *Truth Or Cosmoquences / Beach Bummed! *Channel Chasers (Part 1) *Channel Chasers (Part 2) *Channel Chasers (Part 3) *Catman Meets The Crimson Chin / Genie Meanie Minie Mo *School's Out!: The Musical (Part 1) *School's Out!: The Musical (Part 2) *Nega-Timmy / Love at First Height *You Doo / Just Desserts! Disc 7 *Go Young, West Man! / Birthday Wish! *Blondas Have More Fun! / Five Days of F.L.A.R.G. *Timmy's 2-D House of Horror / It's A Wishful Life *Escape From Unwish Island / The Gland Plan *Back to the Norm / Teeth For Two *Hassle in the Castle / Remy Rides Again *Talkin' Trash / Timmy TV *The Masked Magician / The Big Bash *Crash Nebula *Mooooving Day / Big Wanda Disc 8 *Oh, Brother! / What's The Difference? *Smart Attack! / Operation F.U.N. *Something's Fishy! / Presto Change-O *The "Good Old Days!" / Future Lost *Fairy Idol (Part 1) *Fairy Idol (Part 2) *Timmy the Barbarian! / No Substitute For Crazy! *Jimmy Timmy Power Hour *Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide! *Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators! Disc 9 *Fairly Odd Baby (Part 1) *Fairly Odd Baby (Part 2) *Mission Responsible / Hairicane *Open Wide and Say Aaagh! / Odd Pirates *The Fairly Oddlympics *Odd Squad / For Emergencies Only *Cheese & Crockers / Land Before Timmy *Merry Wishmas *King Chang / The End of the Universe-Ity *Sooper Poof / Wishing Well Disc 10 *Wishy Washy / Poof's Playdate *Vicky Gets Fired / Chindred Spirits *9 Lives! / Dread 'N' Breakfast *Birthday Bashed! / Momnipresent *Wishology: The Big Beginning (Part 1) *Wishology: The Big Beginning (Part 2) *Wishology: The Exciting Middle Part (Part 1) *Wishology: The Exciting Middle Part (Part 2) *Wishology: The Final Ending (Part 1) *Wishology: The Final Ending (Part 2) Category:Home Video Category:Products